resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Guns of Rotterdam
The Guns of Rotterdam is the first campaign level of Resistance: Retribution. Synopsis Two months before the Chimera's central tower in London is destroyed and their armies are defeated in Britain, British Royal Marine Lieutenant James Grayson finds his brother Johnny partially converted into a Chimera while on a mission to destroy one of the few remaining conversion centre. Grayson reluctantly follows protocol regarding infected soldiers, and kills Johnny, but this causes him to suffer a nervous breakdown and he deserts his troops, leading his own personal vendetta against the Chimera. After destroying 26 conversion centres, Grayson is captured by the British and put to trial for capital crimes, where he is sentenced to death for desertion. The night before his execution, Grayson is visited by Lieutenant Raine Bouchard, a member of the European mainland resistance movement known as the "Maquis", who offers Grayson a reprieve in exchange for his aid and knowledge on conversion centres. Grayson is initially reluctant, but is more interested when he learns that Bouchard and her father are developing a serum to counteract the Chimera virus. Grayson agrees to the deal, though he demands his brother's jacket as an extra condition, and is released as a mercenary contracted to the Maquis. The Maquis and the British forces, including Grayson, plan "Operation Overstrike", where they will enter Europe through Rotterdam, in the Netherlands, travel through Bonn, Germany, and into Luxembourg to help secure the Maquis stronghold there, and ultimately moving onto the main Chimera tower in Paris, France. Intro Walkthrough Burning Skies Crash Site Industrial Area Gun Tower Intel Document Locations Retribution Intel *'The Futile Defense:' In the first area move down stairs where the Chimera attack the player. After dispatching the Chimera, it is in the debris near the wall under the stairs. *'Pass Me The Scalpel:' In the second area go through the level until the water is turn on. After the water starts filling up go back to the tunnel and go straight to the end of tunnel, and on the bottom right side is the intel which was previously on fire before the water was turn on. *'My Brother's Ghost:' Inside the building in the second area, go through it until the player reach a large room with Chimera. Go to the ramp in this room to jump up to the ledge above the player. From there the player can shoot a white orb that is seen in the room. This will explode, and will destroy the wall containing the intel. *'The Chimera Drone On:' In the second area when the player deal with Drones, and some Chimera who are on the ledges above the player. The intel is inside a tube just on a floor. *'Never Shrink From A Fight: '''When you start the level, turn around and retreat down the beach to the water. You should see a black boat that was used during the cutscene. On the edge of this boat you'll find the intel. Secrets of the Maquis *'From the Mouths of Babies:' As soon as the game begins and obtaining control over Grayson, bolt into the room to the left of the player. In the corner is a fire brewing. In front of the window will be the intel. If the player wait too long, the fire will consume it and will be irretrievable. Restart if that happens. *'Toaster Shortage:' In the second area of the level after raising the water in the Leaper area, climb onto the wooden platform. To the right of the gateway, there are some containers that the player can climb. Climb even further up from there and the player can drop down to an area on the other side and find the intel. *'Radio-Free Rotterdam:' When reaching the top of the gun tower and reuniting with Mallery, help him disable some of the power cells. Eventually, some Hybrids will appear out of a doorway. To the right of that doorway is a corner (where Boilers inevitably appear). In that corner will be the intel. Cloven Lore *'The Inhuman Doll:' Get to the area where the soldier has his neck broken by a Hybrid. After engaging the Hybrids, turn to the right. To the right of the fireplace is a trunk. Climb onto it, and then climb through an opening in the wall where the intel located among other things. *'The Last Days of Pompeii:' After the Leaper attack, turn the valve to raise the water. Turn around and return to the sewer. Enter and turn right. Don't move too far and instead, look up for an opening in the ceiling. The water will lift the player and allowing to reach the opening, where the intel is located. *'Killing the Exodus:' At the start of the fourth area, turn around and head back toward the beach. To the right of the black boat there is a small niche that is guarded by a pop-up mine. Infected *'Are We Soldiers or Archaeologists?:' After giving Cartwright sniper cover, meet up with him on the street. The first Hybrids the player meet will come from the balcony and a doorway. Enter that doorway afterward and turn left to find the intel. *''Strange' is a Relative Term:' After flooding the sewers following the Leaper attack, go back to the entrance. Turn right and enter the sewers, then turn left. Head all the way down and turn left again. Find a hole in the ceiling to climb up. In this room will be the intel. *'Yanks aren't Talking: ' At the dock, after defeating all three Titans, look for a bunch of boxes and containers on the left side. Climb up the yellow container, then onto a ledge. Grab a pipe on the wall here and shimmy over. Drop down, grab another pipe, shimmy even further to the left and drop down once again. *'The Yanks' Dirty Work: '''When you are standing near the entrance of the Gun Tower, Mallery should be standing near a black object in the sand. Go around this object and you should find this. Transcript See The Guns of Rotterdam/Transcript Gallery R R 1-1.jpg|Concept art of James' prison cell. R R 1-8.jpg R R 1-9.jpg R R 1-10.jpg R R 1-11.jpg R R 1-12.jpg R R 1-13.jpg R R 1-14.jpg R R 1-15.jpg R R 1-16.jpg R R 1-17.jpg R R 1-18.jpg R R 1-19.jpg R R 1-20.jpg R R 1-21.jpg R R 1-22.jpg R R 1-23.jpg R R 1-24.jpg R R 1-25.jpg R R 1-26.jpg R R 1-27.jpg R R 1-28.jpg R R 1-29.jpg R R 1-30.jpg R R 1-31.jpg 20190225_001220.jpg|James Grayson lands in Rotterdam. 20190225_001438.jpg Trivia *A newspaper can be seen during the intro cutscene. The headlines are as followed: "American Withdraw Troops", "British Soldier To Face Firing Squad. Convicted Of Desertion", "Authorities Estimate Over 12 Million Dead", "French Delegation Arrives From Luxembourg", "Bouchard To Begin Talks", "Nanking Falls, Expected Soon". *This is the only level in the game in which a Mounted Machine-gun can be used against Hybrids. Category:Resistance: Retribution Levels Category:Levels